


Dishes a Dirty Situation

by NihilismPastry



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby! Reader, Deep Throating, Dom! Sans, F/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Tall! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You wanted to wash the dishes...





	Dishes a Dirty Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Praise Kink, Deep Throating, Dom! Sans, Rough sex
> 
> AU: None
> 
> Reader Type: Tall, chubby, female reader

The dishes were a daily grind in the household. You hated doing them, the sink too low for your tall stature, and Sans just hated doing chores at all. You were both lucky Papyrus would bail you guys out, scrubbing at the giant pile of dishes every night with little to no complaint. But after he had won a trip to a puzzle museum in New York City, he had packed up, declared Undyne as his 'puzzle buddy', and left the house to the two of you. 

And it was great! 

At first...

You and Sans had sex on the couch, at ice cream for dinner, stayed in your pajamas as long as you could, and slept in until you just couldn't sleep anymore. It was like that for a week, and you enjoyed it immensely. But then you began missing cooking with the tall skeleton, and having dishes to eat on, and watching bawdy game shows that you three would shout the answers to. So that Saturday morning, you dressed yourself into some baggy sweats, put on Papyrus' apron, and gathered up the cleaning supplies. You marched into the living room, and tossed a dust wand onto Sans' ribs, the wooden handle making a clatter that startled him awake. He glanced around, sockets empty, until he caught sight of you standing over him. "jesus, hey baby doll. eh," He narrowed his sockets, clearly trying to see the clock on the opposite wall without his glasses. "too early to be up, huh?"

"Papyrus is coming home Monday."

"yeah?"

"So we should clean up." You pointed to the picture frames of their friends over the fire place. "Go ahead and get started on dusting, I'll go clean up the bathroom."

"you don't wanna wait 'til sunday?"

"I'm going to cook dinner Sunday." Your mouth twitched, trying to keep the stern expression you had adopted. "Unless you want Papyrus getting in there and cooking."

The skeleton sighed and pushed himself up, the dust wand falling to the floor among the bags of chips and honey bun wrappers. As much as he loved his brother, you were sure the skeleton was putting off eating his brother's food for as long as possible. You wouldn't call the food bad per se, but it was pretty bland, and the noodles were always under cooked,and the sauce too watery. Your nose scrunched up, and you plucked up your bucket full of cleaning supplies, making your way to the small bathroom that was more for human visitors and showering, than actual purpose. Yeah, unless you wanted the over eager skeleton to insist on cooking, you'd better get to work. 

You pushed up your sleeves, and put on some rubber glove, before picking up a bright pink toilet wand. 

"Time to work." 

* * *

It had taken five hours hours to get the living room, bathroom, and hall closet cleaned, and the stairs properly vacuumed. It was agreed that Papyrus' room was too clean to actually bother going in there and cleaning it, and Sans' room was too messy to tackle. So you sent Sans away to go pick up some lunch, while you went to thoroughly go wash your hands in the sink, getting off all the cleaner and grime. You watched your hands prune under the water, the water swirling a dark gray down the drain. Jeeze, all of that came from just cleaning the house, and nothing else. You were almost afraid what would happen if you jumped into the shower. 

You flinched when you heard the door open, and you peeked around the corner after turning off the water, relieved when it was just Sans walking in with some burgers and fries. He paused when he saw you in the hallway, and he gestured to the couch with a bag. "got some potatoes, figured we just needed a couch."

You snorted, but followed him into the living room, flopping onto the couch. Oh god, your clothes just crunched, you were too dirty. Laundry was going to be the next task, you wondered if you could push Sans into the tub long enough to get a hold of the clothes he was wearing. Ketchup stained his T-shirt, his jacket was sweat stained, and the white stripes on his shorts were gray now. Not that your clothes were any better...You both should probably get in the shower, but then you'd have to clean the shower out all over again, there would be the mother of all dirt rings in the bottom of the tub, plus there wold be cum if Sans suddenly got 'motivated'. 

You groaned and let your head fall to the back of the couch, shutting your eyes, letting your hand blindly grab for some fries. Your fingers curled around something warm and soft, and you cracked open an eye, fries successfully found. You shoved them in your mouth, the heat stinging for only a moment, the delicious well salted taste taking over on your tongue. You moaned and grabbed some more, the fries taking away some of your exhaustion. You snuck a look over to Sans' mostly uneaten food, you wondered if he would get upset if you took a few of his fries too? You could splurge a bit, you'd earned this. 

"i get why pap cleans all the time now."

You swallowed your mouthful of food. "Yeah?"

"this," He swept a hand, gesturing to the now clean room. "is a messy bushiness."

"..."

"..."

"Sans."

"yeah?"

"I'll forgive you if you give me your fries."

The box was slid over, and you picked around the giant puddle of ketchup. 

* * *

 

You were damn near ready to cry now. In fact, crying was probably a healthy thing to do in this situation. You had finished cleaning the entire house, even after cooking some clam chowder for dinner. Now all you needed to do was wash the dishes, then you could get a piping hot shower, and then sleep. Oh god did you want to sleep! You were going to crank up the A/C, shuck off all your clothes, and sleep naked tonight. You might even treat yourself to the fancy soap, and smell like fucking hydrangeas. You were tired of smelling like pine, lemons, and chemicals. While chemicals smelled attractive on Sans, you couldn't rock the fragrance. Plus, you thought you were coming down with a rash...

You plugged the freshly cleaned sink, and grabbed the lavender scented dish soap, and squeezed a generous amount into the sink. Once it looked like enough, you put the bottle back under the sink, before starting the hot water. Just a pot, the chopping plate, two bowls, a ladle, and two spoons. That was it, you could count the tiny army of evil, the only things keeping you away from your shower and bed. You grabbed the bowls, and dunked them in the sink, water and soap splashing onto your front, soaking through the apron and your stained T-shirt. Oh yeah, there was laundry too, huh?

You grabbed the yellow sponge, and began scrubbing the dark blue bowl. You could do that on Sunday, laundry wasn't that involved, and you didn't think you could make it to the laundry room after getting out of your shower. You scrubbed a bit harder, trying to cut through the grease clinging to the chipped porcelain. A cheery pop song began bubbling in your throat, coming out half baked and not nearly as good as your shower singing. You passed the bowl from the cleaning sink, to the unfilled one, and plucked up your green bowl, repeating the process. As you were setting that bowl into the sink, and leaning to the side to grab the pot, you felt thin arms circle around your waist, and right you. "You finish sweeping off the porch?"

"yup." You felt his skull nuzzle into your back. He was a few inches shorter than you, so nuzzling your back became a habit for him. Not that you recommend it in these disgusting clothes, but you liked the contact. "almost done?"

"Yeah, just a few more." 

"take a break, alright." You hummed when he began massaging the meat on your hips. "you worked yourself to the bone."

"Sans, I'm so close."

"yeah?" You yelped when he pulled your pants and underwear down, exposing your ass to him. You tried to twist around, gather yourself, anything, but he pinned himself to your back. His hand rubbed at your ass, tracing bruises from a spanking you had earned last night. ""i'm gonna make you come close." He said. "you're gonna get close so many times you'll beg me to let you finally cum. ow lean forward for me, baby doll." You did as he asked, letting the pot drop into the water. It looked like you were done with this task for now, Sans was clearly going to get you to take that break, whether it was conventional or not. You took the opportunity to take off his brother's apron and your shirt, not wanting him to rip them off later. You barely had them off before you gasped, you feeling him spread your pussy lips, a warm breath tickling the sensitive skin. "you're gorgeous baby doll."

"I'm gross."

You yelped when you felt a swat on your thigh. "no, you're gorgeous. cleaning away for my bro, trying to make him happy. you don't even know how much that turns me on." His hand trailed up from your thigh, up to your ass. "bending over all day, this ass in the air. do you know how many times i wanted to rip these pants off and plow into you?" He smacked your ass again, the muscle and fat moving under his hand. "fuck, you're so soft, inside and out."

A moan slithered past your lips as his tongue snaked into your pussy, lapping at the clit, massaging the sensitive bundle. Pleasure shot from your very core, all the way through the rest of your body, causing your toes to curl. "fucking beautiful. even after doing all this today, you still look like a god damn queen."

You moaned, your body hunching over as he continued his assault, your knees becoming too weak to hold you up. Normally you didn't come undone like this so easily, but the stress of the day, and Sans' praise was just hitting all your weak spots. "Sans, please keep going, I'm gonna-"

You hissed when he pulled his magical tongue out of your cunt, and stood back to his full height. "looks like it's my turn." He twisted you around, and you looked down at him, your face warm and thighs slick. "on your knees, baby doll."

 You did as you were told, and he pulled down his shorts just enough to show off his pelvis. Connected to the thick bones, was a pale blue cock, complete with balls. They were translucent, and the inside looked like it was filled with some kind of gel. You opened your mouth as wide as you could, and you leaned forward, engulfing the tip into your hot mouth. As usual, it tasted almost like cinnamon candy, with the same firey zing that made your eyes water. Sans groaned, and his fingers twisted into your hair, massaging at your scalp. Taking that as encouragement, you took a few more inches into your mouth, and used a hand to cup his balls. He grunted, and his fingers tightened. "so fucking good baby doll. just keep going, you're doing so _damn_ good."

He groaned and pushed you deeper on his cock, his tip rubbing against the back of your throat. Of god, he was really making you regret not taking your break. A gurgle escaped past the cock in your mouth as he picked up his pace, his hips making shallow thrusts, and his hand forcing your head forward to meet him thrust for thrust. Your jaw began to hurt, and spit began slipping out the side of your mouth. It didn't stop the slick collecting along your thighs, and your pussy to clench as he moaned your name, telling you just how good you were doing, and how close he was getting to cumming all over your face and tits. You reached out and gripped his pelvis with one hand to keep steady, and gripped his balls just a little tighter with the other hand. 

Sans groaned, his ribs rattling, and his pulled out of your mouth with a lewd pop. A shot of cum spurt onto your face, catching you off guard, while the other two spurt all over your tits, dying them that same shade of baby blue. Sans stared down at you, his hand still pumping lazily at his cock, his eye lights dim along the edges as he stared down at you, his grin in place like always. "look at you, baby doll. you look so sexy like that." You wriggled in place, your nails digging into your thighs, but you couldn't help the smile that spread on your lips. "come here, baby. let me make it all better."

You stood up, and Sans bent your over the sink again. You whimpered as he bucked his hips forward, his cum slick cock mixing with your juices along your thighs, causing you to moan. One of his hands pet your spine, tracing the bones hiding behind the skin. You gasped when you felt his hand grip your tit and he squeezed, pressing down on bruises and bite marks he had made over the week. He nuzzled his smile into your back, and magic sparked against your skin as his tongue began laving away at you, licking up any part the long appendage could reach. Meanwhile, his cock continued to tease you, the tip brushing against your lips, before pulling back again. You spread your legs just a little bit wider, and arched your back, your ass raising higher. 

"you really want it, huh?" He slid his cock between your slit, and you whimpered. "acting like an attention whore...or just a regular whore."

You called his name when he finally slid into you, not even giving you a moment to adjust to his girth as he hilted himself, his pelvis digging into your bruised ass. He pulled all the way back out, and slammed back in again, pushing you into the sink. His fucking was deep and harsh, each thrust accompanied by the near painful kneading of your breast. You knees began to shake, and you sank, only being kept up by Sans' grip on your body. The hand on your breast left, and replaced itself into your hair, and yanked your head back. His teeth pressed against your mouth, and you opened it obediently. His tongue snacked in, and you could taste ketchup and stale beer, something that wasn't appetizing but so 'Sans' that you always got excited when the taste was on your tongue. 

His magic tangled with your tongue, and you damn near swallowed it when he gave an exceptionally hard thrust. You disconnected your mouth, head bowing forward, and your hips bucking wildly. You were so close now, you could feel that coil winding so tight it was painful. Your toes curled, and you squeezed your eyes shut, begging him to fuck you, to keep going and never stop. He hooked an arm under one leg, and spread you so far apart, hitting you so deep, getting at that perfect angle. "Oh god, Sans!"

"that's it baby doll, cum for me." He didn't slow down that pace, his growls rumbling in is chest, his ribs pressed and moving against your skin, creating even more bruises. "wish i could see your face while you cum. you look so good when you cum, so beautiful." His last word was punctuated with another deep thrust, dragging another scream from your lips. "i'm gonna cum now, you want it?"

You couldn't even talk now, just noise that didn't mean a thing. Sans chuckled, the sound breathy and tired, he was close now. His free arm slid up from your waist to your abdomen, and gave two harsh thrusts, before you felt something hot spurt into your body. He remained still, his ribs clanking together, and low growls escaping from between his teeth as he continued to cum into your tight pussy. Your mixed juices leaked onto your freshly cleaned floor, but you didn't care, leaning your sweaty body against the counter, your fingers dipping into the cold water. "San, we've gotta clean up-ah!"

That warm tongue lapped at your folds, cleaning the cum from your pussy. "shoulda did it earlier, huh?"

"That's not what I mean, Sans!" Your fingers jerked when you felt him wiggle inside your over stimulated cunt, water splashing onto the lacy window curtains. "Fuck, at least take me to bed, please."

"see, ain't that hard." He pulled himself off the floor, and circled his arms around your waist leaning up to press his teeth to your lips, magic crackling around you both, the smell of ozone thick, and darkness closing all around.

**Author's Note:**

> DOOOOOONE! I had so much fun writing that ending, you don't even know, guys. I love hot as hell endings after a sex scene that hints to more. Kinda like a tease to your imagination. 
> 
> Know what isn't a tease? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
